Yhwach
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = 1200+ | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = Cesarz Wandenreich | atrybut = „A” - The Almighty | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Wandenreich | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = Król Dusz (ojciec) | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa The Almighty | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 484 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} , przez podwładnych nazywany . Jest pierwszym znanym Quincym, ich protoplastą oraz dowódcą. Jest oznaczony literą „'A'” - „''The Almighty''”. Jest synem Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strona 17 Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach na tronie Yhwach jest ponadprzeciętnie wielkim mężczyzną - jest wyższy nawet od Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 Ma długie, czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, cienkie brwi i grube baczki, które zaokrąglają się na policzkach tworząc wąsy nad górną wargą, lecz nie są złączone. Nosi standardowy mundur Wandenreich - białą marynarkę z dużymi guzikami na mankietach, białe spodnie oraz buty, które mają z przodu dwa rzędy guzików. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincych, jego płaszcz jest czarny i lekko postrzępiony, przypominając trochę kapitańskie haori noszone przez Shinigami. W czasie drugiej inwazji na Soul Society nosi biały płaszcz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 5 Jak zauważył Ōetsu, forma duchowa Zangetsu przypomina Yhwacha sprzed 1 000 lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 540, strony 15-17 Po wchłonięciu Króla Dusz i Mimihagi, Yhwacha spowija czarna energia. Zasłania ona większość ciała. Odsłania tylko szyję, marynarkę, ręce prawie do łokcia, nogi do kolan, podbródek i nos. Zyskuje jeszcze jedną parę oczu. Większe oko znajduje się na prawym barku a mniejsze na lewym boku głowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 673, strona 17 Po tym, jak się wkurzył, powstało więcej par oczu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 677, strona 4 Osobowość Yhwach jest typem osoby lubiącej walki i konflikty. Darzy pierwotne Gotei 13 wielkim szacunkiem, ponieważ byli to Shinigami, którzy mogliby zasiać strach w jego sercu. Szczególnie podziwia Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto, którego nazywał demonem. Yhwach gardzi wartościami takimi jak sprawiedliwość i honor, dlatego nie cierpi Gotei 13, które stało się tak słabe podczas jego tysiącletniej nieobecności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 11 Rozczarował się widząc, że Kenpachi Zaraki, uważany za jednostkę o wybitnym potencjale wojennym, był znacznie słabszy od niego samego. Yhwach traktuje swoich podwładnych i Quincych bardzo różnie. Bardzo lubi nazywać niektórych z nich synami. Wkłada wiele wysiłku w przymusowym rekrutowaniu ich do Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 8-17 Yhwach potrafi okazać miłosierdzie, np. gdy dziękował Roydowi za ciężką pracę i poświęcenie w samobójczej misji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 8-9 Przed podwładnymi Arrancarami, Yhwach czasem udaje człowieka nienawidzącego przemocy, próbując nawet zatrzymać konflikt poprzez użycie jeszcze brutalniejszych metod. Yhwach gardzi nimi na tyle, że jest w stanie zabić najbardziej wiernych z nich, gdy tylko coś mu się nie spodoba. Aby odzyskać swoją dawną świętość, Yhwach był w stanie poświęcić moce i życia wielu „nieczystych” Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 14-15 Yamamoto wypomniał mu lekceważącą postawę w stosunku do swoich podwładnych, którą posiadał już od bardzo dawna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 9-11 Jednakże, gdy Yhwach stanął twarzą w twarz z martwymi podwładnymi, którzy zostali wskrzeszeni przez Yamamoto, wszechkapitan stwierdził, że mógł zobaczyć ich łzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strona 11 Historia 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach czczony jako "boskie dziecko" Yhwach urodził się jako dziecko, które nie potrafiło widzieć, słyszeć, mówić, ani nawet poruszać się. Mimo tego, ludzie gromadzili się wokół niego, ponieważ zdali sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy - dotknięcie go powodowało, iż ludzie zostawali obdarzeni tym, czego im brakowało. Chorzy ludzie zdrowieli, tchórzliwi zyskiwali odwagę. Po śmierci ludzi „obdarzonych”, dusza dziecka wracała do niego z nadwyżką, przez co powoli odzyskiwał on sprawność oraz otrzymywał coraz więcej mocy. Kiedy odzyskał słuch usłyszał, że ludzie nazywają go dziwnym imieniem. Wiedział on, że jest to imię boga, w którego wierzyli, zatem zadecydował, że będzie to jego imię - „'Yhwach'”.Bleach manga; Rozdział 565, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach planuje podbić [[Soul Society]] Gdy miał około 200 lat, zaczął używać swoich mocy do podboju północnych ziem. Za jego sprawą spłonęła wioska, gdzie mieszkali Bazz-B i Jugram z wujkiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 13-14 5 lat później, Yhwach toczył rozmowę ze swoim podwładnym Zeidritzem na temat konieczności powołania nowej armii. Zeidritz próbował przekonać Yhwacha, że nie ma to większego sensu, bowiem podbili już wszystkie ziemie. Yhwach oświadczył, że do podbicia zostało im Soul Society i aby tego dokonać musi stworzyć armię zwaną Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach odnajduje [[Haschwaltha]] Zgodnie z jego rozkazem, Hubert i Algora udali się do okolicznych miejscowości z informacją o powstaniu nowej armii. Gdy Bazz-B rozpoczął walkę z Hubertem, na miejscu pojawił się Yhwach, przytłaczając prawie wszystkich swoim Reiatsu. Spoglądając na Jugrama Haschwaltha, oznajmił, że chłopak jest jego drugą połówką, której szukał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 632, strony 5-6 i 14-17 Gdy zamierzali już odjechać, Haschwalth zakwestionował wybór Yhwacha wskazując na Bazz-B'ego, który byłby lepszym wyborem. Yhwach stwierdził, że wszystko przebiega tak, jak to przewidział, oraz zdradza, że Haschwalth również dysponuje zdolnością dzielenia się mocami z innymi. Po wyjaśnieniu Bazz-B'emu, że swoje moce zdobył dzięki Jugramowi, jasnowłosy chłopak decyduje się przystać na propozycję Yhwacha oraz pokazuje swoją wierność poprzez zniwelowanie ataku Bazz-B'ego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 1-16 Yhwach jest uważany za protoplastę Quincych. Jest ich królem, a jego krew płynie w żyłach każdego Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 9-11 W pewnym momencie został naznaczony literą „'A'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 16 Około 1000 lat temu, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto próbował go zabić, lecz mu się to nie udało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 W podobnym lub tym samym czasie, Yhwach był świadkiem uwolnienia Bankai Yamamoto - Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 2 Prawdopodobnie niedługo później, Król Quincy zostaje zapieczętowany i staje się legendą dla kolejnych pokoleń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 9-10 Wedle słów Isshina, Yhwach potrzebował 900 lat by wrócić do życia, 90 lat aby w pełni przebudzić swój intelekt i 9 lat, aby odzyskać dawną siłę. 9 lat przed wypowiedzeniem Świętej Wojny, najstarszy Quincy rozpoczyna , czyli zabieg, którego efektem miało być powrócenie swojej dawnej mocy kosztem nieczystych Quincy. To właśnie na skutek tej selekcji giną matki Ichigo i Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 7-8 Jakiś czas po dokonaniu selekcji Quincy, Yhwach zjawił się w szpitalu, w którym leżał ciężko chory Äs Nödt i zaoferował mu moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 2-3 W przeciągu 17 miesięcy od pokonania Aizena, Yhwach opanował Hueco Mundo i pojmał tamtejszą władczynię, Tier Harribel. Uwięził ją, bo stwierdził, że Hueco Mundo to kamień węgielny do najazdu na Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Luders i Ebern wracają ze swoich misji do Silbern, Yhwach powstrzymuje ich od bójki ucinając Ludersowi rękę, po czym prosi, by zdali swoje raporty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 15-17 Następnie zwraca się do Friegena, oświadczając mu, że pozwala mu mówić na leżąco. Po chwili jednak ostrzega, że jeżeli nie ma zamiaru usiąść, to utnie mu nogi, na co podwładny reaguje natychmiastowym przejściem do pozycji siedzącej. Po wysłuchaniu raportów wydaje się być zawiedziony, pytając, czy Luders nie jest może prorokiem, jeżeli przewiduje, co stanie się w przyszłości. Następnie z zimną krwią zabija go. Po chwili przemawia do Eberna, oświadczając mu, że nie może go ani pochwalić, ani winić, ponieważ zapewne zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby spowolnić Ichigo Kurosakiego. Gdy Ebern dziękuje mu za wspaniałomyślność, zabija go podobnie jak Ludersa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 10-16 Po chwili jeden z pozostałych podwładnych pyta go, czy powodem, dla którego werbował Arrancarów nie było to, że są już świetnie wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Yhwach odpowiada mu, że nie dba o to, i będzie miał tylu Arrancarów ilu tylko zechce. Zaraz po tym wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Tier Harribel. Oświadcza też, że Hueco Mundo jest od teraz ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 16-18 Gdy trwa sprzątanie po trupach Eberna i Ludersa, rozmawia z Haschwalthem, który zauważa, że Ebern nie był w stanie zatrzymać Bankai Kurosakiego. Yhwach twierdzi, że potrzebują czegoś specjalnego, żeby go zatrzymać. Następnie wydaje rozkaz, aby armia w Hueco Mundo przysłała mu kilku głupków bez zabijania ich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 16-17 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach nad Soul Society Zostaje poinformowany o starciu Ichigo z Quilge Opie, po czym postanawia ruszyć na Soul Society. Twierdzi, że to idealna chwila oraz rozkazuje zawiadomić Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 12-17 Podczas gdy Shinigami z 13. Oddziału dyskutują o pojawieniu się wrogów, Yhwach zjawia się za nimi i mówi, że to ma sens. Po chwili atakuje ich i mówi, że wojny są bardzo trudne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 14-17 Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta co robią dalej, bo tamci Shinigami najwyraźniej stracili wolę walki. Yhwach odpowiada, że może robić co chce, nawet zostawić ich przy życiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Haschwalth informuje go o zniknięciu Reiatsu Byakuyi Kuchiki i stwierdza, że zbyt długo się to przeciąga. Yhwach mówi, że jedyną wadą Stern Ritter jest ich liberalność. Chwilę potem pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta go czy jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Kenpachi wyjaśnia w jaki sposób doprowadził do śmierci trójki, po czym atakuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach pojawia się za [[Yamamoto]] Kiedy Yamamoto odchodzi z pola bitwy, słyszy przeprosiny od rannego członka Wandenreich. Nagle budynek 1. Oddziału eksploduje, a Yhwach pojawia się za plecami wszechkapitana. Po chwili zwraca się do „pokonanego”, że wykonał dobrą robotę. Był to brat bliźniak Stern Rittera „'Y'” - Royd Lloyd, który po chwili zostaje dobity przez Yhwacha. Po tym wyjawia Yamamoto, że był w podziemiach 1. Oddziału, aby spotkać się tam z Sōsuke Aizenem, ponieważ chciał go widzieć w jego armii. Po chwili pyta się Shinigamiego, czy widzi teraz ich moc. Yamamoto ponownie aktywuje Bankai, ale zostaje skradzione przez Yhwacha. Po uwadze o kradnięciu uwolnionej formie Zanpakutō, zastanawia się, czy użyć go przeciwko niemu. Na niebie pojawia się gigantyczny łuk, który wystrzeliwuje wielką strzałę. Yhwach chwyta ją gołymi rękoma i od razu przecina oponenta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 3-16 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zaskoczony wybuchem na niebie Kiedy przepołowiony Yamamoto upada na ziemię, Yhwach odwraca się na pięcie, wspominając, że umierający dowódca Shinigamich wygląda żałośnie. Daje Haschwalthowi znak, po czym odchodzą. W tym momencie Genryūsai chwyta swego kata za nogę, jednak ten bez skrupułów odcina ją. Yhwach kładzie nogę na głowę upadłego Shinigami, wspominając, że nie wyleczył swojego ramienia, gdyż nie chciał korzystać z pomocy ludzkich istnień. Długowłosy mężczyzna rzuca, że jego przeciwnik stał się słaby; Stwierdza, że to, co tysiąc lat temu nazywano Gotei 13 zginęło, razem z Quincy. W tym momencie Yhwach niszczy ciało Yamamoto. Lider wrogiego frontu nakazuje Haschwalthowi, aby przekazał pozostałym Stern Ritter rozkaz zupełnego zniszczenia Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 3-12 Yhwach razem z Haschwalthem spoglądają, jak Soul Society zmienia się w kupę gruzu. W tym momencie Yhwach nakazuje powrót; według niego, najprawdopodobniej w najbliższym czasie pojawi się Gwardia Królewska. Wówczas za mordercą wszechkapitana na niebie pojawia się wybuch; zupełnie zaskoczony odwraca się za siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 16-17 Yhwach wyczuwa, że sprawcą wybuchu był Ichigo Kurosaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 4 Haschwalth pyta czy zająć się jego eliminacją, jednak Yhwach ze spokojem odpowiada, że opuszczają to miejsce. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się sam Ichigo pokazując gotowość do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przygwożdżający [[Ichigo]] Haschwalth zamierza się nim zająć, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yhwacha. Lider Wandenreich zwraca się do Ichigo, z jednej strony gratuluje mu ucieczki z więzienia Quilge, z drugiej jednak pyta, czy Kurosaki naprawdę zamierza walczyć z nim z tak dużymi obrażeniami. Shinigami po chwili pauzy pyta, czy Yhwach jest liderem wroga. Yhwach z uśmiechem odpowiada, że i tak, i nie. Kurosaki, odbierając to jako kpinę, chwyta miecz w dłoń, po czym wykrzykuje w jego stronę pytanie, czy należy do grupy, która zdewastowała Soul Society. Lider Wandenreich potwierdza to. Wówczas w Ichigo wykonuje demonstrację mocy. Yhwach zwraca się do Haschwaltha. Dla niego zachowanie Ichigo to tylko dowód, że po tym co zrobili, nie ma już odwrotu. Po chwili Kurosaki atakuje Getsugą Tenshō, ale lider bez problemu blokuje atak i jednym ciosem wbija chłopaka w ziemię. Ichigo próbuje jeszcze coś zdziałać, ale Yhwach przebija mu gardło mieczem. Po chwili oznajmia Haschwalthowi, że Kurosaki jeszcze oddycha, i każe mu zabrać Przedstawiciela Shinigami do ich siedziby, żeby tam go reanimować i wcielić do armii Wandenreich. Nagle nadal przytomny i wściekły Kurosaki podnosi się, gdyż, jak się okazuje, używa Blut Vene by zatrzymać wbijający mu się w gardło miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach wychodzi z wybuchu Kurosaki przechodzi do kontrataku. Yhwach wyłania się z chmury dymu i przyznaje, że popełnił błąd. Kurosaki pyta, czy za błąd uważa fakt, że udało mu się przeżyć jeden z jego ataków, jednak Yhwach w rzeczywistości ma na myśli wysłanie przeciwko Kurosakiemu czystej krwi Quincy, ponieważ to spowodowało, że wspomnienia związane z jego Reiatsu przebudziły się. Winą za to obarcza „'The Jail'” Quilge, który jak twierdził „nie może więzić Quincy”. Ichigo nie pyta, o czym właściwie mówi lider Wandenreich, na co ten odpowiada, że Kurosaki nie wie nic nawet o własnej matce. Yhwach po chwili rozmowy wyskakuje w stronę Ichigo, jednak wszelkie dalsze ruchy stają się bezcelowe, wobec upływającego limitu „Schatten Bereich”, o którym informuje go Haschwalth. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna prosi swego mistrza, aby ten powrócił do Lodowego Pałacu. Wówczas Yhwach uświadamia sobie, że na długość użytkowania Schatten Bereich musiał wpłynąć odwiedzony przez niego Sōsuke Aizen. Lider obozu Quincych odchodzi. Kurosaki próbuje go zatrzymać, jednak jego Tensa Zangetsu zostaje złamany wpół przy zaledwie jednym ruchu miecza Haschwaltha. Wówczas, znikając w cieniu, Yhwach żegna się z Ichigo, nazywając go „''swoim synem zrodzonym w ciemnościach''”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 1-17 Po tym, razem z resztą Wandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 4 Przed obliczem Yhwacha stawia się Haschwalth i zostaje zapytany przez przywódcę, czy przyprowadził ze sobą nowego podwładnego. Haschwalth wskazuje na postać, wchodzącą za nim i okazuje się, że jest nią Uryū Ishida w mundurze Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-17 Później, zastępy Stern Ritterów gromadzą się przed obliczem swojego władcy. Yhwach informuje podwładnych, że ma dla nich pewne informacje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 14-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przedstawia swojego dziedzica Yhwach zaprasza do siebie Uryū i przestawia go pozostałym jako jedynego ocalałego Quincy w tym świecie. Następnie oświadcza, że mianuje tego człowieka swoim dziedzicem. Pomimo protestów i poruszenia wśród Stern Ritterów, Yhwach mówi, że siła chłopaka da się im poznać w nadchodzących bitwach. Tym samym kończy spotkanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-6 Chwilę później, będąc sam na sam z Ishidą, Yhwach oświadcza, że tym samym ceremonia została ukończona, a jego moc powinna zacząć się już budzić. Wręcza mu Schrift i nadaje mu literę „'A'”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 17 Uryū pyta Yhwacha czemu tak właściwie mianował go swoim dziedzicem, przecież może to wywołać niepokój wśród jego ludzi. Yhwach odwraca sytuację i pyta chłopaka dlaczego wciąż żyje. Opowiada, że 9 lat temu przeprowadził Auswählen, w wyniku czego zginęli wszyscy Gemischt Quincy (wszyscy, oprócz Uryū). Yhwach wyjaśna, że Uryū ma w sobie coś, co zdołało oprzeć się jego mocy, z tego powodu mianował go swoim dziedzicem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach, Haschwalth i Uryū w Soul Society Yhwach wraz z Uryū i Haschwalthem rozpoczyna kolejną inwazję, która tym razem kończy się sukcesem. Pyta Ishidę czy zna Kaiser Gesang i przytakuje, że jest to pieśń o zapieczętowanym Królu Quincy, któremu po 900 laty znów zabiło serce, po 90 latach odzyskał swoją inteligencję i wiedzę, a po 9 latach odzyskał swą moc, jednak dodaje jeszcze jedną część: odzyskał świat po 9 dniach. Yhwach oznajmia, że świat zakończy się w ciągu 9 dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach wraz z Ishidą przygląda się wojnie z daleka Potem widzimy go siedzącego na tronie. Razem ze swoim dziedzicem przygląda się wojnie z daleka i zdaje sobie sprawę, że skradzione Bankai kapitanów wróciły do prawowitych właścicieli. Zapytany przez Ishidę, czy się tego spodziewał, odpowiada twierdząco. Tłumaczy, iż wiedział, że Shinigami nie będą w stanie odzyskać swoich Bankai tak po prostu, tylko znajdą sposób, który te umiejętności im odda. Dodaje, że Stern Ritterzy byli na to przygotowani. Następnie przed liderem Wandenreich pojawiają się liczne eksplozje informujące o tym, że jego podwładni uwolnili swoje Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 4-5, 13-14 i 17 Później w siedzibie Wandenreich, BG9 i Cang Du siedzą związani przed Yhwachem, który mówi, iż będzie sądził przegranych Stern Ritterów. Gdy Haschwalth podchodzi bliżej, BG9 prosi lidera, aby zaczekał, mówiąc, że pomimo porażki zostali wskrzeszeni przez Quincy: Vollständig, dzięki czemu nadal mogą walczyć pod jego komendą. Lider stwierdza, że powinni być wdzięczni, że przeżyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 11 W nocy zapada w sen, siedząc na swym tronie. Wyczuwa śmierć Jamesa, pozwalając mu powrócić. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 5-6 Kiedy pierwsze światło poranka oświetla pałac, budzi się. Dziękuje wszystkim tym, którzy polegli. Jego zmysły wciąż są nienaruszone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 16-17 Tego samego dnia, Yhwach ze spokojem obserwuje wielki meteor zmierzający ku Seireitei, który został stworzony przez Gremmy'ego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strony 5-6 Niebawem wyczuwa powrót Ichigo Kurosakiego. Zwraca się do stojących po jego bokach Uryū i Jugrama, mówiąc, że czas zaczynać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 15-17 Wypowiada jedno słowo – Klucz. Gdy Jugram unosi miecz, sześcioramienny znak pojawia się na dachu, a on mówi, by byli wdzięczni tym, którzy poprowadzili ich do światła. Gdy jasność przecina niebo, oznajmia, że czas, by stał się jednością ze swymi synami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584 , strony 3-6 & 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach, Jugram i Uryū docierają do [[Reiōkyū]] Nazywając go tym, który powiódł ich do światła, zwraca się do Ichigo, a jego głos dociera do chłopaka. Unosi rękę i wskazuje niebo, mówiąc, że dzięki niemu może teraz najechać Reiōkyū. Wyjawia, iż szaty, które nosi Kurosaki, utkane są z włosów i kości członków Gwardii Królewskiej - to Ōken. Krzyczy, że odkąd Ichigo przedarł się przez 72 bariery, oddzielające Seireitei od Pałacu, pozostaną one otwarte przez 6000 sekund.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 2-5 Gdy Ichigo pojawia się przy wieży, Jugram oświadcza, że zajmie się tym, lecz to Uryū atakuje dawnego przyjaciela. Po tym, jak Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado wychodzą z Garganty, Yhwach mówi, że muszą już odejść. Pyta Uryū, czy pożegnał się, wyjaśniając, iż nigdy więcej nie będzie miał takiej szansy. Po chwili on, Haschwalth i Ishida unoszą się, ruszając na Pałac.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 8-15 Gdy docierają na miejsce, kolumny wokół rozpadają się; Quincy zmierzają w stronę Pałacu i otaczających go pięciu miast.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 16-17 Patrząc na zawieszoną w górze budowlę, stwierdza, że tak wygląda Pałac Króla Dusz. Jugram mówi, że rozumie jego uczucia, lecz kiedy Cesarz pyta, czy widok żałosnego grobowca budzi w nim emocje, ten przeprasza. Haschwalth wyciąga dłoń, tworząc cień, z którego wychodzą Soldat. Żołnierze ruszają, jednak wtedy spada przed nimi Tenjirō, który rozgramia ich jednym ruchem. Bronią opartą na ramieniu i blaskiem bijącym od fryzury, Kirinji pyta gości, czy wiedzą gdzie się znajdują. Gdy mówi, że nie przyjmują tu nieproszonej hołoty, Yhwach wypowiada jego tytuł i imię pytając, czy on naprawdę sądzi, że zdoła ich zatrzymać. Odpierając, że gdyby tak nie uważał, to by tu nie stał, Kirinji wyciąga dłoń, na co fala wrzącej wody zalewa wrogów. Następnie uwalnia Shikai i atakuje spokojnego Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 3-13 Żaden z jego ataków nie dosięga jednak celu. Yhwach oznajmia, że znaleźli się w impasie, a choć Kirinji atakuje, Quincy wymijają go. Wtenczas na szczycie schodów staje Senjumaru Shutara, która wita go, orzekając, iż jego nieproszona wizyta świadczy o tym, że po pokonaniu Genryūsaia utracił resztki rozsądku. Gdy mija ją, atakują go jej żołnierze, lecz żadne ostrze nie trafia. Z cienia podnosi się stojący za tym Stern Ritter „'W'” Nianzol Weizol.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 597, strony 5-17 Gdy Niazol zostaje pokonany, Shutara stwierdza, iż teraz miecze dosięgną Yhwacha, lecz ten pyta ją, czy naprawdę w to wierzy. Kiedy z cienia wychodzą Soldat, Yhwach oznajmia, iż jego żołnierze w zupełności wystarczą na żołnierzy Króla Dusz. Wyjawia, iż rywalem Shutary będzie jego elitarny oddział. Wtedy z cienia podnosi się czwórka Stern Ritterów: Stern Ritter „'M'” Gerard Valkyrie, Stern Ritter „'X'” Lille Barro, Stern Ritter „'C'” Pernida Parnkgjas oraz Stern Ritter „'D'” Askin Nakk Le Vaar.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 3-8 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przywraca do życia elitarnych Quincy Na miejscu pojawia się Ōetsu Nimaiya i rozprawia się z elitarnymi Stern Ritterami. Następnie dziękuje Yhwachowi – nazywając go Y.H. – za pojawienie się w Pałacu, ponieważ Sayafushi może wreszcie zalśnić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strona 16 Nimaiya rozprawia się z Askinem i rusza na Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 602, strony 16-17 Z uniesionych dłoni Yhwacha zaczyna emanować światło, które pochłania walczących w Soul Society Stern Ritterów i dzięki któremu przywraca do życia swój elitarny oddział.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strony 1 i 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach kontra [[Ichibē Hyōsube]] Cień płaszcza Yhwacha pada na twarz czekającego przy prawdziwym Reiōkyū Ichibēa. Zwracając się do niego z imienia i nazwiska, Yhwach pyta Ichibēa, czy pozwoli mu przejść. Mnich wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu; podnosi się, mówiąc, że zwracanie się do niego w tak poufały sposób może spowodować, że jego głos ochrypnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 15-17 Pociągłym ruchem pędzla Ichibē stawia dwie linie i oświadcza, że pokona Yhwacha na tym dystansie. Kiedy ten ponownie zwraca się do niego z imienia i nazwiska, Mnich kreśli w powietrzu pieczęć, po czym odrzeka, iż jego imię nie jest czymś, czym Yhwach może rzucać na wszystkie strony. Ogromna dłoń uderza na Yhwacha, wyrzucając go w dal. Pojawiając się nad nim, Hyōsube wyjaśnia, iż Senri Tsūtenshō odeśle wszystko na odległość 1000 ri. Choć Yhwach unosi dłoń by użyć jednej ze swych technik, z jego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Brodacz przypomina, że ostrzegał, iż jego gardło może ucierpieć. Ponawia atak, posyłając go 1000 ri w dół. Mówi mu, by kiedy już wróci, upewnił się, że żałuje. Wtedy jednak Yhwach przebija swe gardło palcami i woła, iż samemu obdarzył się głosem. Używa Zankuto Bōgen, na co w przestrzeni pojawia się wielki łuk, który wypuszcza w górę strzały. Jedna z nich przebija Yhwacha, dzięki czemu Cesarz Wandenreich powraca wraz z nią. Ichibē stwierdza, że nie spodziewał się tego; wzdycha, mówiąc, iż nie ma wyboru. Jego oczy wywijają się, a Mnich Źrenicy odwraca na niego spojrzenie białek i postanawia, że zabije go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 5-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach podnosi się po ataku Ichibēa Mnich mówi, że choć ostrzegał go, by nie wypowiadał jego imienia, ten nie posłuchał. Mówi, że odesłał go, by pożałował, ale Yhwach odmówił. Oznajmia, że będzie musiał odebrać mu życie. Gdy Quincy wyciąga miecz, Shinigami chwyta za pędzel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 1-3 Brodaty Shinigami i lider Quincy krzyżują bronie. Yhwach zauważa, że jego przeciwnik zmienił się, gdy postanowił go zabić – stał się bardziej upiorny. Mnich unika miecza, a Yhwach ręką odbija jego pędzel. Wówczas Hyōsube wyjawia, iż jego pędzel nie przecina ciała, lecz nazwy. Z potwornym uśmiechem wyjawia, iż nazwa ramienia wroga została przepołowiona – jego zdolności zostały zmniejszone o połowę. Zamaszystym ruchem pędzla tnie go i posyła w znaczone uprzednio miejsce. Pyta Yhwacha, jak to jest zostać rozdartym przez znienawidzonego Shinigami. Krąg Reishi tworzy się wokół uśmiechniętego Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 10-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach używa [[Blut Vene Anhaben]] Yhwach z uśmiechem orzeka, iż dowódca Shinigami lęka się jego mocy tak bardzo, że postanowił zmniejszyć ją o połowę. Przesuwa między palcami uformowane z cząstek wstążki z tajemniczymi znakami, po czym przywraca sobie moc. Posyła na Mnicha wiązki Reishi, lecz ten składa dłonie i powstrzymuje je. Hyōsube wyjaśnia, iż w trosce o godność Yhwacha zabrał mu tylko połowę mocy – jeśli zmiażdżyłby go w kwiecie zdolności, nadszarpnęłoby to reputację Quincy. Używa Bakudō 62. Hyapporankan, jednak Yhwach zatrzymuje je dzięki Blut Vene Anhaben. Shinigami rozwiewa osłonę dzięki Kidō i zaciska dłoń na jego gardle. Wtedy czarne pasma Blut pokrywają Mnicha, a Quincy krzyczy, że lewa strona jego ciała jest skończona. Brodacz napręża żyły i siłą odpycha Blut, raniąc Yhwacha. Mówi, iż Quincy śmiał zbezcześcić Pałac i członków Oddziału Zero. Chwilę po tym jak mówi, że będzie wdzięczny jeśli Yhwach pohamuje swą bezczelność, Hyōsube uwalnia Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 607, strony 2-18 thumb|right|190px|Atrament plami twarz lidera Wpatruje się w broń rywala, nie wyczuwając Reiatsu. Jest zdumiony, gdy przez krótką chwilę jego oczom ponownie ukazuje się pędzel, a Ichibē naigrawa się z niego. Tusz pryska od broni Mnicha, gdy przeciwnicy ścierają się. Quincy krzyczy, że choć ostrze rozbryzguje atrament, jest wciąż tym samym, które przecięło jego dobre imię i moce. Pewnie woła, iż samemu może obdarzyć się nimi z powrotem. Unosi swój miecz, lecz milknie, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie nazwy własnej broni. Naśmiewając się z niego, brodacz wyjawia, iż wszystko, co zostanie splamione przez Ichimonji, traci swą nazwę. Gdy orzeka, że szanse splamionego tuszem Yhwacha są nikłe, ten krzyczy, iż dzięki swej własnej mocy ukradnie moc Hyōsube. Używa Zankt Altar, lecz Mnich wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Przywódca Gwardii wyjaśnia, iż wróg nie może skradzionej mocy uczynić swoją. Wyjawia, iż jego mocą jest czerń. Smuga inkaustu pokrywa twarz Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 608, strony 3-17 [[Plik:R609 Kuroari.png|thumb|left|190px|''Kuroari'' – Czarna Mrówka]] Skąpany w czerni atramentu Yhwach zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Stary Shinigami mówi, że utrata imienia musi być bolesna. Oznajmia bezimiennemu, iż obdarzy go nowym imieniem, a chwilę później uwalnia Bankai – Shirafude Ichimonji. Kaligrafuje na nim znak, nazywając go Kuroari – Czarna Mrówka. Mówi , by poniósł ciężar wszystkich żyć, które odebrał, a gigantyczna stopa depcze Mrówkę. Następnie składa dłonie, miażdżąc króla insektów. Spadając, Yhwach krzyczy, iż nie spodziewał się przewidzieć tak wiele z zamkniętymi oczami. Raptem powraca do wejścia do Reiōkyū; Mnich odwraca się, a w tej samej chwili zostaje przebity. Z niewiarą patrzy, jak jego znaki znikają. Tymczasem Jugram wyjaśnia, że to właśnie epitet Jego Wysokości – A''' od '''The Almighty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach mija zniszczone ciało rywala Kiedy przebudzony król staje przed brodaczem, jego oczy zmieniają się. Opowiada on o mocy The Almighty. Przeciwnik mówi, że choć pozbył się miana Czarnej Mrówki, imię Yhwach nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Przypomina, że cały mrok należy do niego, po czym używa Futen Daisatsuryō. Mnich zapowiada, że cały spowijający wroga mrok zostanie wyssany, a jego krew, kości, ciało zmiażdżone przez ciemność. Mówi, iż Yhwach nie narodzi się na nowo. Quincy odpiera, że wszystko, co widzi, staje się wobec niego bezsilne. Oznajmia, że nazywa się Yhwach. Ten, który odbierze mu wszystko. Ciało dowódcy Gwardii zostaje zniszczone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610 6-17 Zwycięzca mija głowę rywala, przypominając swoje słowa. Podchodzi do broniącego przejścia znaku, a podnosząc dłoń, usuwa ostatnią przeszkodę. Zapowiada, że to Król Dusz będzie następny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Syn przebija ojca Dostając się do królewskich komnat, Yhwach wbija miecz w ciało Króla Dusz. Żegnając go, nazywa go swym ojcem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 16-17 Quincy wchodzi do królewskiej komnaty i oznajmia, że położy kres tej niekończącej się hańbie. Stwierdza, iż Król zapewne przewidział słońce, które rozświetli ten dzień. Gdy miecz przebija kryształ i ciało Króla Dusz, Yhwach żegna ojca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 1-4 Wkrótce potem w komnacie zjawiają się Ichigo Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue i Yoruichi Shihōin. Yhwach w myślach przeklina Mnicha i mówi Ichigo, że zostanie zmiażdżony przez koła przeznaczenia. Mówi, by był wdzięczny, ponieważ to te ręce go uśmiercą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 11-13 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo Kurosaki i przyjaciele przybywają do Pałacu Ichigo wychodzi naprzeciw Yhwacha, mówiąc, że przybyli go zatrzymać. Kiedy ten odpowiada, że widział wszystko, Orihime zwraca uwagę przyjaciela na oczy mężczyzny. Yhwach mówi, że oczy te są dowodem bycia prawdziwym Quincym. Opisuje wszystko, co uczynili nim przybyli do komnat. Odsłania przebitego mieczem Króla, orzekając, iż może być za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Ichigo wyciąga miecz z ciała Króla. Yhwach stwierdza, że Ichigo własnoręcznie przyniesie kres Soul Society. Na oczach przyjaciół czarno-biały wzór pokrywa Kurosakiego. Trzymanym w dłoniach mieczem Ichigo szeroko tnie Króla. Lider Wandenreich wyjawia, iż płynąca w jego żyłach krew, krew Quincy, nie może znieść egzystencji Króla Dusz. Zaprasza, by razem spojrzeli na zagładę Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 10-17 Kryształ i ciało Króla Dusz rozpadają się na dwie części. Yhwach wyjawia, iż Ichigo przybył tu by wysłanymi rękoma wymierzyć Królowi ostatnie cięcie. Zdradza, iż jego litera „'A'”, pochodząca od słowa The Almighty, pozwala mu zobaczyć przyszłość, a także skraść wszelką moc. Tłumaczy, że przekazał Ichigo Reiatsu ze swego miecza. Krzyczy, że gdy krew Quincy krąży w jego żyłach, Ichigo nie może wybaczyć – musi zabić Króla Dusz. W tym momencie Kurosaki puszcza miecz Yhwacha i chwytając za własny rusza na wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 3-10 Yhwach krzyczy, że Król Dusz został stworzony, by zapewnić równowagę. Teraz, gdy odszedł, Soul Society powróci do pierwotnej formy. Woła, że to wszystko dzięki Ichigo. Wówczas Yoruichi rozpościera wokół Yhwacha siatkę nici. Uprzedza, że jeśli się ruszy, zostanie przez nie poszatkowany. Orihime próbuje użyć swoich mocy, by uratować Króla, lecz Yhwach woła, że niemożliwym jest przywrócenie do go życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 13-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo atakuje Yhwacha Nagle z dołu wyłania się ręka, która chwyta i okrywa kryształ z ciałem Króla Dusz. Quincy stwierdza, że umknęło to jego wzrokowi. Wpadając w gniew, pyta tajemniczej istoty, czy jest Królem Dusz. Pyta, dlaczego Prawa Ręka Króla miesza się w tę sprawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 6-9 Yhwach nie rozumie zachowania Prawej Ręki i postanawia zniszczyć ją wraz z Królem. Yhwach pyta Ichigo o powód, przypominając płynącą w jego żyłach krew Quincych. Kurosaki krzyczy, że jest tu, aby bronić wszystkich światów. Używa Getsugi Tenshō. Gdy dym opada, lider Wandenreich oznajmia, że wszelka decyzja leży w jego oczach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 618, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Pochłonięcie [[Mimihagiego]] Yhwach wyjawia szokującą prawdę: przez ten cały czas Ichigo walczył dla niego. Wszystkie jego walki, walka z Grand Fisherem, podczas której przebudziły się jego moce, walka z Sōsuke Aizenem – wszystkie prowadziły do zabicia Króla Dusz. Woła, że Ichigo podrygiwał jak pociągana za sznurki marionetka, a to dlatego, że w ich żyłach płynie ta sama krew. Rozzłoszczony Kurosaki i odpiera, że nie dba o swoją krew Quincy. Wtedy Yhwach wytyka mu, iż nie potrafi nawet powiedzieć zabiję do człowieka, który zamordował jego matkę. W tym samym momencie, w którym Ichigo unosi miecz, na miejscu pojawia się Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 619, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach objawia się w nowej formie Prawa Ręka Króla Dusz zwraca się przeciw Yhwachowi. Lider pyta, czy Ręka chce porzucić własne dziecko. Niszczy Mimihagiego. Stwierdza, że choć Mimihagi widzi przyszłość, nie widzi różnicy między ich umiejętnościami. Decyduje się wchłonąć moc Ręki oraz wszystkiego, co należy do Króla. Yhwach przestrzega poddanych, by dopóki nie zaabsorbuje Króla Dusz, nie pozwolili nikomu pokrzyżować jego szyków. Z jego wyciągniętego palca strzela w dół czarna wiązka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Jugram oddaje pokłon Gdy Yhwach pochłonął Króla, w komnacie pojawia się Schutzstaffel. Widząc reakcję Askina na nowy wygląd przywódcy, ten mówi, że przywykną do jego wyglądu. Uśmiecha się i orzeka, że tak musi czuć się osoba, która posiada moc absolutną. Gdy ziemia zaczyna się trząść, Haschwalth klęka przez Yhwachem. Prosi go, by wskazał im drogę. Nazywając go pierworodnym, Yhwach mówi mu, by stanął za nim i podążał jego śladami. Yhwach zapowiada odbudowę ich nacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 8-17 Jugram oddaje pokłon siedzącemu na tronie władcy. Informuje, że kompani Ichigo Kurosakiego i siły Gotei wkroczyli na ich teren. Yhwach mówi, że zamek ten jest fundamentem nowego świata. Świata, który od tego dnia będzie znany jako Wahrwelt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strony 15-16 thumb|left|190px|Liltotto i Giselle pokonane przez Yhwacha Liltotto wraz z Giselle decydują się przypuścić atak na Yhwacha, by odegrać się za jego zdradę. Zostają jednak szybko pokonane. Liltotto wyczuwa również porażkę Bazz-B'ego z rąk Haschwaltha i żałuje, że nikt nie był w stanie pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Tak jak Giselle, Liltotto upada na ziemię, a Yhwach stwierdza, że nareszcie będzie miał chwilę spokoju. Później Yhwach śni o tym, że Ichigo przecina go swoim Zanpakutō. Po przeprowadzonych ataku we śnie, Cesarz się budzi. Protoplasta Quincy komentuje, że ten sen był tak wspaniały, że mógłby być koszmarem. Po chwili do komnaty wchodzi Przedstawiciel Shinigami z Inoue. Yhwach zapytał się go co go zatrzymało. Po chwili nazwał Shinigami ,,dzieckiem ciemności".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 672, strony 7-8, 17 Kurosaki zaczął kroczyć w stronę Cesarza. Z Ichigo zaczęła wypływać ogromna ilość Reiatsu. Yhwach skomentował to, że stał się silniejszy, a raczej zdobył prawdziwą moc. Zapytał się, z której strony go przywita. Kurosaki złośliwie powiedział, że widzi i wie, skąd i kiedy zaatakuje. Pomiędzy Shinigami a Quincy rozpoczyna się konwersja, w której Yhwach mówi, że jest ojcem Ichigo. Stwierdził, że Kurosaki Isshin był jego przybranym ojcem i powinien wiedzieć, skąd pochodzi jego moc. Ichigo się wkurza i krzyczy, że to on ją zabił i ma nie mówić, że jest jego ojcem. Po złośliwej uwadze, Kurosaki zaczął atakować. Biegnąc do Yhwacha użył Getsugi Tenshō. Czarny strumień energii zablokował cios Kurosakiego. Po chwili tenże strumień go zaatakował, lecz Inoue zablokowała to Santen Kesshun. 'Ciemna energia dalej atakowała Kurosakiego. thumb|right|190px|Yhwach wstaje z tronu Przecinając, biegł dalej w stronę Yhwacha. Będąc przed nim, strumień go zablokował. Yhwach kontynuował temat mówiąc, że życie jego matki zostało odebrane, ponieważ nie było innej możliwości. Istniała tylko po to, żeby dać mu siłę, żeby on mu mógł dać siłę. Cesarz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach stwierdził, że nie ma większego powodu do radości na tym świecie. Stając powoli z tronu, powiedział, że niestety muszą już kończyć. Stojąc już na nogach rzekł, że stanie się świadkiem powstania jego przecudownej chwały.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 673, strony 10-17 Po chwili Kurosaki zostaje rzucony o pobliską kolumnę. Yhwach szedł dalej w stronę Ichigo, mówiąc, że pokaże na co go stać. Chmura dymu zanika tym samym odsłaniając twarz Ichigo. Wstał, po czym zaczął znowu nacierać na Protoplastę. Przedstawiciel Shinigami przedzierał się przez czarny strumień energii, by po chwili uderzyć go w głowę. Yhwach zaczął gadać do Kurosakiego. Powiedział, że jego ciało i moc nigdy nie były jego. Dodał, że wróciły do prawowitego właściciela i poprosił Ichigo, żeby wycisnął z siebie ostatnią kroplę mocy i zginął.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 674, strony 1-6 Inoue łapie za odzienie Ichigo. Prosi, by zwolnił na sekundę. Ten spojrzał na nią i biegł dalej w stronę Yhwacha. Protoplasta stwierdził, że go nie rozumie. Spytał się go czemu mu tak śpieszno umierać. Shinigami skoczył. Spytał się go czy to dlatego, że boi się pokazać prawdziwą moc. Pytał się dalej czy się boi, że utraci ją jak się pojawi. Chcąc się upewnić, zapytał się czy chce to w ten sposób zakończyć. Ichigo w tym czasie dalej napierał na niego. Cesarz powiedział, że oba światy zakończą się przez niego. Spytał się czy mu to odpowiada. Kurosaki odskoczył a Inoue zaczęła go leczyć. Yhwach mówił dalej, a Ichigo próbował go zaatakować. Odrzucony w tył Kurosaki spojrzał na miecz, który stawał się biały. Krzyknął do Orihime żeby stworzyła tarczę. W tym czasie czarna energia ich zaatakowała. Shinigami podziękował Inoue. Orihime zaczęła gadać. Nagle Zanpakutō Ichigo zaczęła być coraz bardziej białe. Nastąpił wybuch, a Ichigo był w nowej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 675, strony 5-17 Chmura dymu znikła, a Inoue patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela. Ten mówi jej, żeby się uspokoiła, gdyż to nadal on. Następnie kieruje wzrok na Yhwacha. Pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do rozmowy. Idąc do Cesarza, nagle powstaje wybuch. Kurosaki łapie za rękę Yhwacha, gdy ten próbuje wytworzyć miecz z Reishi. Próbuje przeciąć go, lecz ten zatrzymuje cios. Ichigo zostaje odrzucony przez cios Yhwacha. Shinigami łączy Getsugę Tenshō i Gran Rey Cero. Atak uderza w Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 676, strony 1-16 left|thumb|190px|Yhwach stoi nad Ichigo Ichigo odrzuca do tyłu, a Cesarz komentuje jego atak. „Łamie” atak oponenta. Kurosaki odbija się od ściany. Obaj krzyżują miecze. Atak Yhwacha odrzuca Shinigami, a na jego ciele pojawia się więcej par oczu. Yhwach mówi. W tym czasie Orihime patrzy na skutki ich walki. Ich miecze kolejny raz się krzyżują. Ichigo zamierza zaatakować przeciwnika drugim mieczem, lecz zostaje powstrzymany. Kolejny raz zostaje odrzucony. Postawia stopę na ziemi, ale czarna energia ją przeszywa. Kurosaki odskakuje na filar, lecz tam również czarna energia przeszywa jego stopę. Przedstawiciel Shinigami upada. Po chwili się podnosi, lecz trzy czarne energie przeszywają jego bark. Yhwach stoi nad nim, a z jego ręki spadają ziarenka piasku. Cesarz mówi o przyszłości. Ichigo komentuje to, a po chwili używa Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 677, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach trzyma róg Ichigo Powstaje wybuch Reiatsu. Ichigo wykrzykuje nazwę swojego Bankai, lecz ostrze zostaje złamane przez Yhwacha. Wypuścił je z dłoni i zaczął mówić. Ichigo spogląda na przeciwnika, który trzymał jego róg. Ciska nią w Kurosakiego. Odbija ją, ale Cesarz pojawia się za nim i go uderza. Zostaje rzucony o ziemię. Staje z niej, ale zostaje trafiony przez miecz Quincy. Ichigo po jego ataku trafia w filar. Yhwach próbuje go znowu atakować, ale cios blokuje Inoue. Ichigo wykrzykuje jej imię, przez co zostaje trafiony i odbija się kolejny raz. Yhwach szedł do niego mówiąc o swojej mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 678, strony 1-15 Powiedział, że może kształtować i zmieniać przeznaczenie ludzi, których widział w swym własnym. Dodał, że niezliczoną ilość razy przezwyciężał rozpacz i zmieniał swe przeznaczenie, gdyż go nie było. Mówi, by spróbował zmienić przyszłość. Ichigo krzyczy z rozpaczy. Chwilę później Kurosaki zostaje rzucony do tyłu. Pojawia się za nim Yhwach, który chwyta go za głowę. Zapytał się, czy brak mu determinacji. Upuszcza go. Mówi, że zapewnił mu trochę rozrywki. Chwyta go za twarz z zamiarem odebrania mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 679, strony 1-4 i 14-17 left|thumb|190px|Yhwach wsysa moc Ichigo Yhwach wchłania jego moce. Ten wraca myślami do przeszłości. Upada bezsilny, a Yhwach się śmieje. Nad nimi powstaje czarna rzecz, która zabija Gerarda. Za Cesarzem liderem Wandenreich pojawia się Brama. Mówi, że nie potrzebuje jego ani Stern Ritterów i prosi Ichigo by ten patrzył na niego z miejsca w którym aktualnie jest. Pojawiają się Abarai i Rukia z zamiarem pomocy Ichigo. Ten do nich mówi i przechodzi przez przez Bramę do Świata Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 680, strony 1-5, 13 i 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i Renji chcący zabić Yhwacha Renji próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz na daremno, gdyż jego miecz zostaje strzaskany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 681, strony 1-2 Gdy Yhwach ponownie zjawia się w Seireitei, Aizen wita go w swoim Soul Society. Yhwach potężnym atakiem niszczy krzesło na którym zasiada Aizen i uwalnia go z pętających go więzów. Sōsuke stwierdza, że Ichigo przysporzył Yhwachowi wiele problemów podczas walki w Pałacu Króla Dusz. Yhwach przypomina, że to właśnie Aizen został pokonany przez Kurosakiego. Aizen składa podziękowania przywódcy Quincy za uwolnienie go z krzesła, dzięki czemu będzie mógł go powstrzymać. Yhwach pyta go jaki interes ma w obronie Soul Society. Aizen odpowiada mu, że chce jedynie powstrzymać każdego, kto pragnie rządzić i kontrolować go. Nagle ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo i Renjiego, którzy atakują Yhwacha od tyłu. Ichigo i Renji zostają odrzuceni do tyłu. Yhwach powiedział, że przewidział taki przebieg wydarzeń i złamał ostrze Ichigo.Manga "Bleach"; Rozdział 682, strony 1-2 i 12-17 thumb|left|190px|Getsuga ciężko rani Yhwacha Yhwach przemawia do klęczącego Ichigo. Wywód przerywa mu Renji. Lider odrywa rękę Wicekapitana. Z zamiarem zmiażdżenia czaszki Shinigami, odwraca się. Lecz Yhwach daje się złapać w iluzję Aizena. Zdrajca Soul Society z dala używa Kidō #99. Grunt pod stopami Quincy się niszczy, a Sōsuke rusza na niego. Niespodziewanie Zanpakutō Aizena kruszy się i zostaje oderwana mu ręka. Ichigo próbuje wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakować przeciwnika. Nie udaje mu się to, gdyż przeciwnik przewidział taki obrót spraw, złamał ostrze i zrobił dziurę w brzuchu Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Okazało się, że to iluzja a prawdziwy Ichigo przebija jego ciało i rani Yhwacha Getsugą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 683, strony 1-17 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy Yhwacha : Yhwach jest w posiadaniu unikatowego krzyża, dotąd niespotykanego w kształcie. Ma on podobny kształt co krzyże pozostałych członków Wandenreich, jednak ma on dołączoną płytkę, na której jest wyryty kolejny krzyż. W samym środku znajduje się mała gwiazdka. Yhwach potrafi zamieniać go na wojskowy miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 12-13 : Yhwach posiada duże urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Wandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Yamamoto – '''Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 10-11 Moce i umiejętności Szermierz: Yhwach jest wystarczająco zdolnym szermierzem, by bez wysiłku zmierzyć się w pojedynku z przeciwnikiem rangi kapitańskiej. Podczas walki może łatwo powalić przeciwnika jedną dłonią, chociaż w drugiej dzierży miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 13-14 Podział i absorpcja duszy: Główną mocą Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi z otoczenia i używania go jako swojej mocy. Yhwach jest jedynym, który potrafi dokonać odwrotnego procesu - dzieli swoją duszę między innych ludzi. Każdy człowiek, który go dotknął, otrzymywał część jego duszy, która wypełniała jego braki. W tym czasie każda umiejętność tego człowieka, każdy talent, który nabywa, zostaje wyryty wewnątrz tego kawałka duszy. W momencie śmierci dusza wraca do Yhwacha, który przejmuje zdrowie, życie oraz umiejętności tego człowieka, w którym fragment był umieszczony. Yhwach może również razem z duszą przekazać część swojej mocy wybranemu człowiekowi, jeżeli wyryje we fragmencie duszy pierwszą literę nazwy danej umiejętności. Ten rodzaj podziału dokonuje się poprzez wypicie krwi Yhwacha.Bleach manga; Rozdział 565, strony 11-13 Specjalista walki mieczem: Podczas swojej krótkiej walki z Ichigo, Yhwach wykazał pewne umiejętności w walce mieczem. Uszkodził jego rękaw walcząc tylko jedną ręką ze specjalistą szermierki jakim jest Ichigo, który dodatkowo dzierżył Tensę Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 13-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 4-10 Ogromna moc duchowa: Według Quilge, jego moc jest tak wysoka, że bez problemu pokonał Tier Harribel, tak, że ta nic nie mogła zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Według niego samego, jako jedyny w Wandenreich jest na tyle silny by władać Bankai Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strona 11 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reiryoku znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Yhwach wykazał ogromną zdolność w manipulowaniu cząsteczkami duchowymi. Bez problemu tworzy z nich tron, a później przekształca w schody by wejść na wyższy poziom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strona 15 * Manipulacja energią: Po wchłonięciu Króla Dusz i Mimihagi, Yhwach jest otoczony czarną energią, którą może wykorzystać albo do ofensywny, albo do defensywy. Kombatant walki wręcz: Niezależnie od swoich mocy Quincy, Yhwach pokazał pewne umiejętności w walce wręcz. Bez problemu poskromił Ichigo i przyparł go do ziemi, zanim tamten zdążył zareagować, mimo iż był w formie Bankai i posiadał spore umiejętności bojowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 12-13 Mistrz : Po zniszczeniu koszar 1. Oddziału, Yhwach był w stanie natychmiastowo pojawić się w odległym miejscu tak szybko, że nie spostrzegł go nawet Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 5-6 Dzięki swojej szybkości, był także w stanie zaskoczyć Ichigo Kurosakiego w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Yhwacha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Yhwach potrafi stworzyć ozdobny miecz dadao ze swojego krzyża Quincy. Jest to krótki, jednostronny miecz. Na kocu ostrza ma wcięcie, tak samo pod osłoną na rękojeść. Osłona na rękę ma kształt skrzydeł orła. Sama rękojeść jest długa i czarna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 13 * : Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Yhwach jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Nawet jeśli jego miecz zostaje uszkodzony, wciąż może tworzyć strzały generowane pomiędzy dłońmi. Strzały stworzone w ten sposób są kilka razy większe niż przeciętnego Quincy i mogą zostać wystrzelone z dużą siłą przy użyciu prostego gestu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 8-9 thumb|right|190px|Szeroki miecz z Reishi * Szeroki miecz z Reishi: Dzięki prostemu poziomemu cięciu skierowanemu ku niebu, Yhwach może stworzyć ogromny łuk nad sobą, który z kolei wystrzeliwuje w kierunku ziemi sporą strzałę. Jej długość jest porównywalna z wysokością Yhwacha. Chwytając ją za trzonek może posługiwać się nią podobnie jak mieczem. Dwa skrzyżowane wystające po bokach elementy tworzą krzyżową gardę miecza, która wraz z rękojeścią przypomina insygnia Wandenreich. Ostrze tej broni jest w stanie bez problemu przeciąć wskroś ciało tak silnego przeciwnika jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 12-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 3 Techniki : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * : To defensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut. Używając tej techniki, Yhwach był w stanie przyjąć na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 9-11 * : Ta technika pozwala rozszerzyć działanie Blut Vene poza ciało użytkownika i tworzy swego rodzaju barierę wokół niego, która chroni przed nadciągającymi atakami. Technika jest w stanie zablokować Bakudō poziomu 62. użyte przez członka Gwardii Królewskiej. Sposób, w jaki działa technika, sprawia, że Blut Vene Anhaben pochłania wszystko, co wejdzie w kontakt z ciałem użytkownika, po czym poszerza swój zasięg. Podczas pochłaniania, na powierzchni celu pojawia się wzór przypominający żyłę. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Yhwach en:Yhwach fr:Yhwach hu:Juha Bach id:Yhwach ru:Яхве Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi